1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbeque grill structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbeque grill structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a concave base 10, a grille-shaped framework 20 mounted in the base 10, a hollow top cap 30 mounted on the base 10, and a heating tube 201 secured on the bottom of the framework 20 for heating it. The framework 20 has two sides each provided with a handle 202, and the handle 202 on one of the two sides of the framework 20 is provided with a socket 203 in which an electric plug (not shown) can be inserted so as to supply power to the heating tube 201. However, the user has to manually provide different kinds of spices so that the fragrance of the spices can be attached on the surface of the food for seasoning the food, so easily causing inconvenience to the user.